Common technologies related to a key have been expanded from a hard key to a wireless key. For example, in the vehicle field, due to the development of technology related to keys, it may be possible to control locking and unlocking the vehicle by transmitting a wireless signal, by using a smart key or a remote controller.
However, a hard key is still provided to a user. In a case of a user using the smart key, the user needs to use the hard key when a battery of the smart key is run out or when the user locks a glove box. In addition, in a case of a user using the remote controller, the user needs to use the hard key when starting an ignition.
The manufacturer of the vehicle may enhance vehicle security by adding an immobilizer function to the hard key according to vehicle options. However, there are several problems in that the immobilizer function is only used for the ignition and when the user loses the immobilizer key, a key box is required to be changed.
A wireless key may process an internal ID code and custom bit by using 56 bit data and secure the security thereof. However, the hard key may be manufactured by using a cutting process to have a unique feature of the hard key itself, and thus there is a risk of manufacturing a second, and identical, hard key. In addition, due to the limitations of the physical size, it may be difficult to make a detailed key pattern. Thus, it is possible that a duplication of the key may be performed.